Team DMND
by Krieg cormac
Summary: Four completely different people come together to form team DMND. All come from different background. How will Beacon deal with this team? Read to find out.


Damson was having a bad day. Being the son of a growing company meant that his Father was a very strict man and demanded the most upmost respect. Especially considering that his father is the brother to Jacques Schnee. The head of the Schnee Dust company.

Their Grandfather left nothing to Damson's father giving the company to the eldest of the Schnee brothers. So his father started his own company. First it was a couple shops producing handmade weapons, but now it was factory work. Mass producing weapons for the Atlas military and providing custom weapons to the hunters and specialist that have the lien to afford them.

Naturally his Father wanted nothing to do with the Dust company, but they were the main supply of Dust on Remnant so there's that. Father held a deep hatred for his uncle and his daughters plus son, which meant that he would never inherit the company.

However Damson had nothing against his cousin Winter and Weiss though Whitley was a bit of a pain. They would spend their days having fun when they had their days off. That was until Winter left to join the army resulting in her disinheritance and Weiss becoming the new heir. Thus their days as little children ended. That was a year or so ago.

Damson's father banned him from seeing his beloved cousins and forced him to train as the next head of his company after he found out. It has been a long time since he had heard Weiss sing, although he had been able to go to her concert that she held. All the while his mother just stood off to the side being as useless as ever. All she did was take up space. So in order to cope with this, Damson had his aura secretly activated and decided to take up swordsmanship as a hobby. Though he was far from being the greatest he thought that was alright for a 14 year old.

This particular day his father was being more aggressive than usual. Right now he was going over some year old report just to see if he saw any growth.

"Are you listening to me Damson." A voice called out. A deep and masculine voice. It held the aura of rage and no patience.

"No. Sorry father. Should I have been Father?" Damson replied. He hated it when father made him listen to the stock reports.

Then he felt pain on his face. He looked to the nearby mirror. His normally white face had a red marking. His father had hit him. Then he felt another punch. On the other side of his face. Then blue eyes met blue and another punch flew though this time Damson barely dodged it.

"Come back here and sit still." He tried to punch him in the gut, but at that moment Damson activated his aura.

"Gaah." His father grabs his hand in pain. He looks at Damson and notices that the bruises had gone away.

His mom then busts in the room actually doing something for once in her pitiful life.

"Stop it. Stop it." She shouted frantically. She leans so she can speak in his ear, even though Damson still heard it. "Remember the baby."

Damson froze. What baby?

"What baby?"

A wicked smile grows on his father's face.

"Oh yes. What baby?" his father replied to his question cruelly. "Do you mean your new sibling?"

"What do you mean?" Damson asked. What would this mean for him? This he did not know.

"I will have a new heir. Be it male or female." His father replied. There was cruel amusement playing in his eyes. "Of course, where does that leave you?"

"I… don't know." Damson sighs. Before he could give a proper response, his father continues.

"How about this? I won't let you bring disgrace to our family, so you will become a hunter. You will not inherit anything of mine. Not a single lien. Hopefully you will die in the line of duty and I won't have to deal with the shame of being your father."

"But-"

"But nothing. Your sibling will be the new head of the company. The only reason you're not being disinherited right now is because I won't shame our family name like your stupid uncle did with your cousin." He continues. Each word getting more harder and harder as he spoke.

"Yes father." Damson sighs. Well at least he won't have to deal with the task of running a company later on in the future. This is technically what he wanted in the first place.

"And you won't be going to the Atlas Academy and get special treatment like your cousin did. No you will go to either Shade, Haven or Beacon."

"What if I don't get in? They only accept the best of the best after all." Damson asks. His father only said the names of the schools of the highest quality. Though he supposed that his father doesn't want him going to some second rate school, because of the backlash that the media would cause.

"Then you are no Schnee." Came the cruel reply. Well, that just sealed Damson's future.

"Of course father." Damson replied. What would the next couple years mean for him? Will he die fighting the grimm, will his father have him killed. Well, only time can tell, and Damson has plenty of time.

Mauve was bored. That was the understatement of the century. School was boring, life was boring. Today was going to be an even more boring day. The reason, it was career day, and so far only the most boring people had came to talk. A secretary, a banker, a recorder, a mechanic. None of these interested Mauve. Hopefully the next couple of ones would be more interesting.

"Class. Please welcome our next speaker, Aes Nikos, a celebrated hunter. has defended your very town during the grimm attacks 2 years ago."Their teacher announced. A huge man walked in. He had a red beard and hair. He was covered by brown and red armor that revealed his arms. They were thick and powerful that could crush a child's head easily. He had silver greaves that covered his legs and wore sandals. At his side was a sword. Surprisingly it was a short sword that compared to the man, looked like a simple cooking giant man walked to the center of the class as his arm clanked loudly throughout the quiet classroom of awed students.A hunter. Now that was exciting.

"Hello children."said Mr. Nikos. His voice was like thunderclaps. Full of confidence, he sounded like a king. "I see many future hunters among you."

"How many of you think that you have the guts to be a hunter like me." He smacks his chest with his fist. Mauve instantly raise his hand. He looked around and saw he was among a couple others.

Mr. Nikos then walks down the aisle. He stops at Mauve and looked at him. Mauve looks at him in the eye.

"Hahaha. A fighter. I can see it in your eyes boy." He laughs. He pats Mauve on the head. "You'll be a hunter yet. I see greatness in you boy." Mauve immediately felt the excitement flowing through his veins. He felt that he could fly . Maybe that would be his power. He had heard that hunters and huntress had powers that made them different from the average person .

He continues to walk down aisle and looks at the other who raised their hands. He has said similar thing, but none came close to what said to Mauve.

Then he walked right up to the front of the class again. He looks out at the class with a large smile.

"I see many potential hunters and huntresses in this class. Maybe one day in the future I will have the honor to fight alongside you." declares. "Anyway. I have to get going now, or else my daughter is going to get mad at me."

What. He was leaving so soon. Mauve thought. He just got here too. Well, being a hunter must have meant that he has to go out and save the world again.

"Farewell children. Follow your dreams and don't let anybody else tell you otherwise." He said. Then he left, but not before giving big wave and a large smile.

"Well that's all for today class. Our final speaker is not going to be able to make it, and I don't have anything planned. See you next week." The teacher said.

Crap. Dad was still home. Mauve then made his way to the door. He didn't have much to carry with him. He kept most of his school supplies in school.

Once he got out the room he unwrapped his black tail. Mauve often used it as a belt when in school, because that meant nobody else would be able to see was able to walk to out before he ran into somebody he definitely didn't want to see, especially when he was in a good mood.

"Well look what the cat dragged him." Said Cain. He always bullied Mauve after school. His parents were racist often going to anti Faunus speeches and that rubbed off on their son.

Cain had his two friends hold Mauve by the shoulders. Mauve tried to get their hands of off him, but they just held on.

"What are you doing buddy?" Cain asked. He had a smile on his face.

"Trying to go home. Oh wait I forgot that you don't have one." Mauve replied sarcastically. The white fang had burned down Cain's house the week before after his parents had some Faunus arrested for loitering on his dad's store front.

Cain punched Mauve in the face . Well that was going to hurt in the morning, Mauve though.

"You shouldn't have said that." Cain said before punching him in the gut. Muave's eyes narrowed at him.

"Why can't handle the truth?" Sometimes Mauve wondered why doesn't he just shut up sometime.

Cain doesn't answer and walked behind some bushes and came back with a piece of a tree branch. It's clear what he was going to do. Mauve lowered his head in defeat. Cain walks toward him but doesn't hit him on the head. Mauve looks up and sees Cain Behind him.

"Hold out his tail." Cain orders. One of his lackeys hold out Mauve's tail. The other just holds on tighter to Mauve.

"You're going to regret this you bastard." Mauve barks. He tries to get out of Cain's friends grip, but strength couldn't come to him. Then he closes his eyes. Hoping, just hoping that someone would save him.

"No I won't." Cain replies and swings down. Only for a large hand to grab it.

"Yes you will." Mauves eyes open he recognized that voice. He had just heard a couple minutes ago.

He look up and behold, there was himself. Wasn't he supposed to be somewhere saving the world Mauve thought.

"Picking on somebody just because he is different than you. How pathetic you three are." said. He then ripped the branch out of Cain's hand and crushed it with his bare hands.

Cains's lackeys let go of him and they both stand beside him. All three of them up just to look up just to see his chin.

"What are you cowards waiting for go." He bellows. The three boys start to scamper away.

goes up to Mauve with a compassionate smile on his face. He extends his hand to let him up. Mauve stares at the hand for a few seconds before grabbing it. The giant easily picks him up without forcing himself too hard.

"Thank you, ." Mauve said.

"Don't worry about it boy." He said. "That was very brave of you, standing up to those bullies."

"It was nothing sir. I have to deal with them almost everyday." Mauve replied.

"I was right about you. You would make a perfect hunter." continued. "Why don't you apply for Sanctum."

"I would sir but my family can't afford the entrance cost." Mauve replied after a minute. "Plus I have to help provide for my family.

"I see. Well then, I guess that we'll need to fix that." said. He had a mischievous smile on his face.

"Ye.. yes sir." Mauve stutters what did he mean by this.

"Don't be scared boy. What's your name? I just can't keep calling you boy after all." He asked.

"Mauve. Mauve Hamilton." Mauve replied.

"Well then Mauve Hamilton. How would you like to go to Sanctum academy. Don't worry I'll pay for our tuition." He had a big smile on his face now.

"Yes!" Mauve shouted. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

starts to chuckle. "Well, you better pack your things, because you start next month."

Time can just go faster from now on, Mauve thought. The future hold many good thing, Mauve can feel it in his tail.

Authors note

Hello and welcome to Team Dmnd(Diamond) This is being written by two guys. Hope you enjoy. Please favorite and follow.


End file.
